Second Mission
by HanRiver
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke memang berkata tak peduli, namun bukan berarti ia benar-benar tidak peduli, bukan?/ "Benar. Entahlah apakah kau berpura-pura tidak tahu, atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."/"Misi kedua, sukses."/ Warning inside/RnR?


**Second Mission**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**SasukexSakura headcanon fanfiction**

**.**

**Romance, friendship.**

**.**

**For Nindy Ari Lasita si ninnangninnong a.k.a Hydrilla**

**.**

**OOC, typo(s), bad diction, garing, read summary first then-**

**.**

**-if you don't like, don't ever try to read.**

**.**

Sluurrrppp!

"Woooo … enak sekali!"

Sluurrrpp!

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto." Haruno Sakura menghela napas kala melihat sahabat pirangnya memakan ramen di depannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ini enak, Sakura-_chan_! Lidahku tidak bisa berhenti mengecap ramen ini!" Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura cengo. Kemudian ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya, tempat di mana seorang pemuda mantan _missing-nin_ berada. Pemuda itu terlihat memakan ramennya dengan tenang, Sakura terus menatap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Wajah pemuda itu … oh, pantas saja ia terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Wajah Uchiha Sasuke itu bagaikan magnet, selalu menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Hn?" Tatapan terpesona Sakura tertangkap basah oleh pemuda itu. Karena kaget, Sakura tiba-tiba menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sial, sungguh memalukan. Gadis itu terus menunduk sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Pemuda itu terlihat tenang, Sakura sungguh tak dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Tapi nampaknya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak memedulikannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Gerak-gerik Sakura diperhatikan oleh Sai. Sakura menoleh pada pemuda berkulit pucat di samping Naruto dan tersenyum miring, pertanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Huh, kau selalu saja bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi pasti kau memikirkan sesuatu 'kan?" Oh, _it's jleb_. Sakura sangat tertohok oleh perkataan Naruto. Saling mengenal dengan pria itu selama beberapa tahun tentu saja membuat pria itu dapat menghafal gerak-geriknya. "Hei, Sasuke! Kau tidak khawatir pada Sakura?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap ketiga sahabat yang berada di samping kanannya dengan tatapan datar, kemudian melanjutkan makan sambil bergumam, "aku tidak peduli."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Selalu seperti itu, tak ada-tidak, tidak akan ada saat di mana Uchiha Sasuke peduli padanya. Itu tentu saja mengguncangkan hatinya, meresahkan perasaan dan membuat dirinya dilanda galau berkepanjangan. Sebenarnya tanpa Naruto bertanya pun, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dijawab olehnya.

"Dasar dingin. Aku yakin kau juga sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Sakura, tapi kau lebih memilih berkata 'aku tidak peduli' dibanding berkata 'khawatir padanya'. Sampai kapan kau bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Suasana menjadi tegang, Sakura tak tahu ada angin apa yang membuat Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Benar. Entahlah apakah kau berpura-pura tidak tahu, atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." Sakura ternganga. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sai?

Tak!

"Aku selesai." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri, gadis itu dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"T-tunggu! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Aku tidak ingin kalian berkelahi seperti ini." Sasuke menatap Sakura datar seraya menepis tangan Sakura dengan halus. Setelah memandang tajam pada Naruto dan Sai, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan!" Emosi Sakura tersulut, padahal waktu bagi mereka untuk berkumpul seperti ini sangat jarang.

"Jangan membelanya, Sakura-_chan_. Kami hanya tidak suka kalau Sasuke terus berbohong." Sungguh, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar! Padahal waktu kita untuk berkumpul seperti ini sangat jarang!" Naruto dan Sai tampak tak memedulikan Sakura. Sampai gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Sepeninggal Sakura, Sai menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meyakinkan. Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka berdua memerlukan orang yang dapat mendukung mereka berdua untuk bersatu. Terlebih Sasuke." Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya, namun segera memalingkan pandangannya. Yah, setidaknya, mungkin ini jalan terbaik untuk memersatukan kedua sahabat _pink _dan _raven_-nya itu.

.

.

.

Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya dan menumpu dagunya di sana. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di kedai Ichiraku. Saat Naruto dan Sai menanyakan keadaannya, Sasuke menggumamkan kata 'tidak peduli', hal itu tak ayal menyayat hatinya. Seharusnya ia dapat terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu, namun tetap saja hatinya tetap sakit.

"Sasuke…" Nada sedih tersirat dengan jelas di dalam gumaman gadis itu. Ia mengutuk diri dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia dilanda sedih berkepanjangan gara-gara satu orang. Pemuda satu-satunya yang telah sukses menjerat seluruh perasaan dan hatinya, membuat suka dan duka di dalam hidupnya, mengoreskan luka yang mendalam di hatinya, namun … ia tidak dapat membenci pemuda itu, malah rasa cinta seakan tumbuh terus menerus.

"Arggghh! Sasuke _no baka_!" Ia meremas rambutnya. Andai saja dia bisa memilikinya, ia tidak akan sefrustasi ini. Mungkin di pandangan orang lain, hal itu sepele. Tapi kesepelean itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Huft, sudahlah. Cinta memang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku ke tempat ini?" Uchiha Sasuke menatap sinis pada Naruto dan Sai yang membawanya ke pohon besar pusat desa. Baru saja dia sampai di rumahnya, dia sudah ditarik paksa oleh Naruto dan Sai untuk pergi ke tempat ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menghempaskan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi yang berada di sekitar tempat itu. Sai juga ikut duduk, meninggalkan tatapan heran Sasuke. Namun akhirnya pemuda berwatak dingin tersebut juga ikut duduk sambil memandang sekeliling. Malam ini, pusat desa sangat ramai. Banyak warga yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat mereka duduk. Mereka tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian, dua orang _shinobi_ tampan dan seorang pemuda penyelamat desa sedang duduk di sana. Memangnya siapa yang mau mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka bertiga?

"Wooo … lihat! Lihat!" Naruto tersenyum heboh seraya menunjuk sesuatu. Sai dan Sasuke melihat arah yang ditunjuk Naruto dan menatap sepasang sejoli yang berciuman di tengah keramaian, membuat kedua _shinobi_ tampan itu memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan ekspresi masing-masing. "Mesranya … aku juga ingin mencobanya." Sai tertawa saat Naruto menggumamkan kalimat tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah mencobanya beberapa kali?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Heh? Dengan siapa? Sasuke?" Naruto dan Sasuke seketika mengingat kejadian memalukan di masa lalu. Hal itu membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu."

"Bukan dengan Sasuke. Kau sudah beberapa kali mencobanya, bukan? Contohnya dengan-" Sai memberi jeda sejenak, menyempatkan diri memasang senyum palsunya dalam jeda tersebut. "-Sakura."

Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh pada Naruto dan Sai dengan pandangan kaget, hanya sejenak sebelum ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Lho? Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Waktu perang, saat itu Naruto sekarat dan Sakura kehabisan _chakra_-nya. Dan saat itu lah Sakura memberi napas buatan pada Naruto." Naruto dan Sai dapat melihat rahang Uchiha Sasuke sedikit mengeras. Tapi-

"Cih, bukan urusanku." –yah, seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda yang dibaluti sifat _tsundere_.

"Benarkah kau benar-benar tidak peduli?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ditatap seperti itu, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn." Ucapan ambigu itu mengakhiri topik pembicaraan mereka, sebab Uchiha Sasuke telah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ berlari mendekat ke arahnya seraya tersenyum girang. "Ah, kau mau mana?" tanya gadis itu. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menatap gadis itu. Siang ini sangat panas, tak heran jika keringat bercucuran di leher teman setimnya itu. Dan … itu membuatnya, lebih seksi?

"Aku mau ke kantor hokage," jawabnya singkat. Ia mencoba menepis pikiran konyolnya tentang keseksian gadis di depannya.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga mau ke sana. Eh, apakah ada misi untuk kita?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak mengusik gadis itu dan tetap melanjutkan ocehannya. Perlahan, pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut melemparkan lirikannya pada Sakura yang terus mengoceh, sampai pandangannya tertuju pada bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Apakah … itu benar?"

"-eh?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba bergumam.

"Kau … apakah benar kau memberi napas buatan pada Naruto ketika perang?" Sasuke merasakan sakit di hatinya saat Sakura menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Hancur sudah, berita itu benar.

"_E-etto … ano …" _Sakura tergagap. "I-iya," jawabnya pelan.

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya untuk terlihat _stay cool_ di depan Sakura. Dadanya serasa sesak saat ini. Entahlah, tapi seharusnya dia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia akan berusaha tak peduli. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas," ucapnya menutup pembicaraan dengan tema ini. Sakura juga tampaknya tak terlalu peduli dan tetap berjalan beriringan di samping pemuda berambut _raven_ yang perasaannya telah berkecamuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya. Beban di pundaknya sangat berat, pertanda bahwa ia sangat kelelahan saat ini. Bukannya mendapat misi yang sama dengan Sakura, ia malah mendapat misi bersama si hijau lumut dengan mata terbalik, Rock Lee. Mendengar celotehan Lee saja sudah membuatnya kelelahan, apalagi saat mengetahui ternyata misinya adalah merawat seorang putri kecil dari negeri seberang yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun. Bahkan putri itu merengek ingin pulang ke Konoha bersama Sasuke. Pfft, yang benar saja.

Tapi yang membuat batinnya lebih lelah adalah kala mengetahui bahwa Sakura mendapat misi bersama Naruto. Hal itu membuatnya diselimuti rasa kegelisahan sepanjang hari ini. Bagaimana jika misi itu ternyata memakan waktu beberapa hari? Di mana Sakura akan tidur? Apakah ia akan tidur bersama Naruto, berdua? Demi apapun, Sasuke sangat ingin menyusul mereka saat ini juga. Walau kelelahan masih dirasakannya, namun ia tak peduli! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura bersama Naruto!

Baru saja Sasuke ingin berdiri dari kasurnya, pergerakannya terhenti. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura bersama Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke marah? Apakah ia mempunyai hak untuk marah dan cemburu? Sakura kan bukan siapa-siapanya. Terlebih, bukannya ia sudah bilang tak peduli pada gadis itu? Atau jangan-jangan … malah dia cemburu pada Sakura yang selalu berada di dekat Naruto?!

Tidak mungkin. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Pikiran menjijikkan itu terlintas di benaknya begitu saja. Demi apapun, Sasuke itu masih normal. Mana mungkin dia malah menyukai Naruto. Tidak mungkin. Itu benar-benar hal yang mustahil!

Karena pikiran Sasuke yang terus gelisah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Sakura sekarang telah berpacaran!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat dengan mata yang sejenak melebar, Sai juga tampaknya menghentikan pergerakannya. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama mematung seraya menatap Naruto yang menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?" Sai bereaksi lebih cepat dibanding Sasuke.

"Kemarin. Saat aku mendapat misi dengannya. Aku tak menyangka dia akan menerima pernyataan cintaku~" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak suka ini.

"Oh ya? Selamat kalau begitu." Sai tersenyum tipis seraya melirik pada Sasuke. "Kuharap tak akan ada yang merusak hubungan kalian." Sai menatap Sasuke dengan penuh arti, membuat Sasuke tersinggung.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku seperti itu?" tanya bungsu Uchiha dengan nada dingin. Oh ayolah, emosinya sudah tersulut saat Naruto menyampaikan berita barunya itu pada mereka berdua, dan Sai tiba-tiba meliriknya penuh arti seraya berkata 'kuharap tak akan ada yang merusak hubungan kalian', jelas saja dia tersinggung!

"Ups, bukan apa-apa." Menjengkelkan. Padahal sedari tadi _mood_-nya baik-baik saja, sampai berita yang disampaikan Naruto menjadi _mood breaker_ baginya.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Sasuke mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ucapan itu membuat Sai terkekeh.

"Heeeh ..." Sai bergumam dengan nada mengejek. "Tidak peduli yah? Baguslah, kuharap kau tidak menganggu hubungan keduanya, mengingat bagaimana perasaan Sakura padamu **dulu**."

Sreek!

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sai seraya menarik kerah baju pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Sedangkan Sai masih memandang Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak bermaksud apapun." Hampir saja Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya, namun Naruto segera menghentikan mereka berdua dengan mendorong Sasuke dan Sai agar saling menjauh.

"Cukup! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pertengkarkan?!" Sasuke ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Benar juga. Sebenarnya apa yang harus mereka pertengkarkan? Kenapa ia harus semarah ini? Bukankah Sakura bukan siapa-siapanya? Wajar saja jika gadis itu lebih memilih Naruto, bukan? Wajar saja gadis itu berpaling pada Naruto, karena perasaannya telah diinjak-injak oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto-_san_, Sasuke-_san_, Sai-_san_, Anda dipanggil oleh Tsunade-_sama_." Tiba-tiba seorang anbu muncul di tengah-tengah suasana tegang tersebut. Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian dengan cepat menuju kantor hokage sebelum wanita galak yang menjabat sebagai hokage kelima itu mengamuk.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhh! Yang benar saja! Tidak adakah misi yang lebih sulit daripada ini?!" keluh Naruto sambil berjalan beriringan dengan teman setimnya. Mereka kini tengah berada di tengah hutan untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha. Misi mereka kali ini adalah menyelamatkan seorang kakek dari ninja desa sebelah, dan misi itu tuntas tanpa ada hambatan.

"Jangan mengeluh terus, _Baka_!" Sakura yang berada di samping Naruto menegur pemuda itu. Entah kenapa teguran Sakura membuat telinga Sasuke terasa panas. Oh, ayolah. Mereka berpacaran. Memangnya ada apa dengan saling berbincang seperti biasa? Kenapa Sasuke merasa cemburu?

"Hehe … mereka pasangan yang kompak 'kan?" Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sai. Entah mengapa pemuda itu sepertinya mempunyai _hobby_ membuat emosi Sasuke tersulut.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke singkat. Daripada memusingkan perasaannya, lebih baik ia mempercepat langkahnya, mengingat langit yang kian menghitam, sepertinya hujan akan turun dengan deras.

"Eh, Sai! Kau mencari pemandangan indah untuk kau jadikan lukisan kan?" teriak Naruto di belakang Sasuke dan Sai. Sai menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Di sana! Ada pemandangan indah di sana! Ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia sangat lelah sekarang dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Dan kedua pemuda itu malah ingin membuang waktu berharganya hanya untuk melihat pemandangan?! Oh, lucu sekali.

"Wajahmu tak menyenangkan sekali, Teme. Baiklah, kau tinggal saja bersama Sakura-_chan_ di sini, sepertinya dia juga lelah." Naruto terkikik geli dan melirik pada Sakura yang juga memandang Naruto dan Sai dengan pandangan lelah. "Kami janji tidak akan lama!" Naruto membentuk tangannya menjadi huruf 'v'.

"Huh, dasar kalian ini! Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kalian akan cepat! Hujan akan segera turun!" Sakura memperingati. Naruto dan Sai yang telah berlari mengangguk dari jauh.

Akhirnya hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Suasana menjadi canggung, Sakura juga tampaknya tak berani lagi membuka pembicaraan, toh akhirnya dia hanya akan dicueki oleh Sasuke.

Tes! Tes!

Sasuke dan Sakura menengadahkan kepala mereka secara serempak. Hujan telah turun. Dan kedua pemuda aneh itu belum juga kembali. "S-Sasuke-_kun_! Bagaimana ini?" panik Sakura.

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Sasuke berdiam diri sejenak. Namun hujan sepertinya semakin deras. "Kita cari tempat untuk berlindung," ucapnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua berlari kecil dan menemukan sebuah gua yang dapat melindungi mereka dari hujan.

"Hhh … dasar Naruto dan Sai!" umpat Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya terdiam seraya menatap gadis itu dengan penuh arti. "Dingin~" Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jarak Sasuke dan Sakura adalah satu meter. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua tak ada niat untuk saling mendekat satu sama lain.

Sasuke mulai merenung kembali. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Sakura. Ugh, entah mengapa perasaan menyesal ia rasakan saat ini. Menyesal karena telah lambat menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap Sakura.

Gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Walau terkenal sebagai Uchiha yang tak kenal ampun, namun ia hanyalah manusia yang masih mempunyai hati nurani dan masih mempunyai harga diri untuk tidak merebut pacar sahabatnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun …"_ Sasuke menoleh pada gadis yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seraya gemetaran. "D-dingin sekali …" Oke, Sasuke itu cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kode keras Sakura saat ini.

Dengan gerakan ragu, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu. Setelah mereka tak terpisahkan oleh jarak apapun, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh gadis itu. Sepertinya Naruto tak akan marah, mengingat hal ini ia lakukan untuk Sakura. "Sudah lebih hangat?"

Sakura mengangguk. Badannya sudah tidak gemetar lagi, sepertinya Sasuke sukses menyalurkan kehangatan padanya. "Naruto tak akan marah 'kan?" Sial. Sasuke kecoplosan, tentu saja hal itu mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Sakura.

"Hah? Kenapa dia harus marah?" tanya gadis itu polos dan bingung. Sakura bingung, namun Sasuke lebih bingung lagi.

"Kau pacarnya 'kan?" Mulut Sakura menganga.

"Hah?! Sejak kapan?! A-aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya!" Kedua sejoli itu bertatapan dengan tatapan cengo.

"A-apa?" Sasuke sontak melepas rangkulannya pada Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Naruto bilang bahwa kau menerima cintanya saat-" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"Saat apa? Dia tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya! Dasar Naruto! Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan! Cih!" Sakura terus mengumpat, sedangkan Sasuke mematung. Kalau begitu, sebenarnya untuk apa dia dilanda galau akhir-akhir ini?!

"Tapi kau … memberinya napas buatan 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi kalau aku tak melakukannya, Naruto akan mati pada saat itu! Tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyukai atau pun berpacaran dengannya!" jelas Sakura masih dengan nada kesal.

"H-hahaha …" Sakura menoleh dengan nada heran. S-Sasuke tertawa?! Pemuda dingin itu tertawa?! Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama Sakura mengenalnya!

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura khawatir, ia ragu saat ini pemuda itu tengah kesurupan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan." Setelah berucap demikian, wajahnya kembali menjadi datar.

"M-mana mungkin aku menyukai Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku … dari dulu-"

"-menyukaiku." Sakura tertegun, apalagi saat Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu merona.

"_Arigatou_ …" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Terimakasih untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau mau meninggalkanku lagi!" Raut wajah Sakura mulai panik.

"Terimakasih karena telah menjaga perasaanmu selama ini." Sasuke mulai mendekati Sakura. "Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku selalu melukai batinmu, aku selalu berkata kasar padamu, meninggalkanmu. Namun, kau tetap menyukaiku, walau semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan."

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku selalu memaafkan apa pun kesalahan yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_." Dengan sedikit berani, Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Biarlah kalau saja tangannya akan ditepis. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, Sasuke malah melemparkan senyumnya.

"Aku beruntung dicintai oleh gadis sepertimu." Wajah Sakura saat ini berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Andai ia diizinkan untuk pingsan, maka ia akan pingsan atau bahkan meleleh saat itu juga. "Sekarang aku mengerti, Naruto dan Sai menginginkan kita untuk bersatu seperti ini. Mereka sengaja membuatku cemburu agar aku jujur dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu."

"C-cemburu?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya saat ini. "Apa maksud-"

"Aku mencintaimu." _Emerald_ Sakura membulat. Walau ia sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke, namun tetap saja ia kaget dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Akhirnya, penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun tercapai saat ini juga.

"Aa- ahaha …" Sakura sungguh bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Ini terlalu membahagiakan, jantungnya bahkan serasa ingin melompat dari dadanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura juga tak sadar bahwa air matanya telah jatuh saat ini. Sasuke mengusap air mata itu dengan pelan.

"Aku sangat bahagia …" lirih gadis itu. Tanpa aba-aba, ia lingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sasuke, memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Sasuke juga balas memeluknya. Sekarang, detik ini, Sakura telah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

"Oi … oi … aku tahu kalau kalian sedang kasmaran, tapi percepat jalan kaliaaaan!" Naruto berkacak pinggang seraya menatap kesal pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan bak keong. Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, dari tadi kedua sejoli itu tak menghiraukan teguran Naruto maupun Sai, apakah mereka pikir dunia hanya milik mereka berdua?!

"Kau duluan saja! Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan pergi berkencan!" Sakura berkata dengan cengiran. Wanita yang tengah berada di rangkulan Sasuke tersebut otomatis langsung ditatap cengo oleh Naruto.

"Kita harus melaporkan misi ini pada Nenek Tsunade!" Tak dihiraukan. Kedua pasangan tersebut telah menghilang begitu saja. "Cih! Dasar mereka." Walau kesal, namun Naruto tak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu akur. Rencananya dan Sai berhasil.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Ayo kita laporkan hasil misi pada Tsunade-_sama_." Ucapan Sai membuat Naruto mengangguk. Biarlah, toh tak ada salahnya membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati masa berpacaran mereka.

.

"Misi sukses. Kakek tua itu kembali ke kampungnya dengan selamat." Tsunade mengangguk dengan senyum puas.

"Lalu, di mana Sasuke dan Sakura?" Said an Naruto saling bertatapan.

"Misi kedua sukses." Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya, ia sepertinya tidak pernah memberi misi kedua pada mereka.

"Misi kedua?"

"Hum. Misi kedua, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran."

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

"HAAAH?! _NANIIIIIII_?!"

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Seperti biasa, ending yang gak jelas. **

**Nih, fic buat kamu Nind, sorry lama nunggu yah. Wakakakak**

**Udah deh. Aku gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi :3**

**Btw, wanna give me any feedback?**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


End file.
